Sangre y Demonios
by AlexStirling
Summary: Cuando dos hermanos, unidos por la sangre, se enfrentan a la peor experiencia de su vida, tendrán que recurrir a sus propios medios para salir con vida de ese infierno. Incluso recurrir a cazadores de demonios expertos...


Disclaimer : Todos los personajes, lugares, nombres, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

-Oye! Puedes darme otra ronda para mi y para la chica?

-No crees que ya no deberías gastar en bebida? De cualquier forma parece que no te hace efecto alguno.

-Lo se, pero me veré como un estúpido bebiendo una botella de agua en un bar.

Se encontraban en un pequeño bar a orillas de la cuidad. Ambos, Matt y Florina, habían decidido ir a relajarse de una manera muy "no ordinaria" para ellos dos, nunca habian bebido y para romper con la costumbre decidieron ir. No tardaron en darse cuenta que el alcohol no hacia nada en ellos por su factor de regeneración.

-Creo que no fue buena idea. Casi nos acabamos el dinero del trabajo de hoy -Decia Matt de camino a casa, mientras contaba el dinero que les quedaba para los siguientes dias hasta que les llegara un nuevo encargo.

-Y bien?

-Nos queda lo suficiente para una semana. Esperemos y haya trabajo cuanto antes.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta casa caminando mientras la tarde llegaba a su fin para dar paso a la noche.

Despues de aproximadamente una hora de caminata llegaron a casa. Su casa era grande, parecia una casa llena de lujo con solo pasar por fuera, grandes ventanas adornaban los tres pisos de la construcción, paredes negras y un jardin muy amplio daba la bienvenida a esta.

La verdad es que esa casa habia sido heredada para ellos por parte de un anciano que vivia solo, sin embargo la casa no tenia mas que el lujo exterior pues su interior era sencillo, carecia de muebles al grado de parecer casi vacia.

-Bien.. Voy a tomar una ducha.

-No tardes Matt.

Mientras Matt iba al cuarto de baño, Florina habia dejado las armas y se quito la blusa, solo quedando en top. Debido a que eran hermanos, la verdad le incomodaba nada andar asi.

Y antes de poder arrojarse sobre el sofa, se escucho el sonido del teléfono de la sala.

-Si? -Respondia Florina despues de levantar la bocina.

-Hola, tengo un trabajo para ustedes. Creo que son los adecuados para solucionar un problema como este.

-Bueno, habla.

-Pues resulta que soy propietario de un bar, y ultimamente ha venido un sujeto a molestarme y a los clientes tambien. Siempre viene armado hasta las narices y es un dolor de cabeza cada que viene. Un dia hubo un tiroteo y el resulto golpeado con una bala. Vaya! NO LE HIZO NADA!

Por eso creo que el sujeto se trata de un demonio.

Si decides tomar el trabajo, ademas de la paga, podran venir cuando quieran. Que dices?

-Facil, dime a que hora te visita.

-No tarda, en una hora aproximadamente ya estara aqui. Es en la quinta avenida de pueblo Paradox. Justo a un lado de la iglesia, ironico no? JA!

Bueno, los espero. Gracias!

-Quien era!? -Gritaba desde la ducha Matt.

-Nadie, solo un trabajo. Nada complicado, ya vuelvo.

Tomo sus cosas: su espada, su daga y su gabardina y salio hacia aquel bar.

-"They will see, we'll fight until the eternity, come with me, we'll stand and fight forever. Through our strenght we'll make a better day tomorrow, we shall never surrender" iba cantando la bella demonio.

-Bien, parece que es aqui. No se ve mal, no nos vendrian mal unos bocadillos a Matt y a mi aqui despues de esto.

Apenas entrando al bar, la recibio un señor regordete, un poco bajito, que la saludaba desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Hola! Emm... Mi nombre es Artur, soy el propietario de este bar. Y la verdad, ya estoy harto de ese sujeto del que te conte. No tardara en llegar. Mientras, gustas un trago?

-No se preocupe, no bebo.

-Muy bien, tomese su tiempo señorita.

Florina se quedo mirando a la puerta, esperando la llegada de aquel sujeto. Pasados diez minutos se vio entrar una sombra, alta, un sujeto con cabello negro y pantalon rojo, piel blanca y con varias armas de fuego en unas cintas de cuero al rededor de su cintura.

-Que hay viejo! Ya sabes lo que quiero, y con quien lo quiero! Esperaré en la mesa de siempre.

Mientras el sujeto se sentaba en una mesa al rincon, cerca de la ventana que daba con la sombra de un arbol que habia afuera.

-Que quiso decir?

-Oh, es que ultimamente mi hija a estado aqui, y el practicamente nos obliga a que tome unos tragos con el, si no, empieza a dispararle a todo. Ella, por el bien de todos, acepta pero no le gusta para nada hacerlo.

Mientras decía esto, salia de una puerta una chica muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos claros .

-No te preocupes papá, estaré bien.

-Detente alli niña -La detenia con su mano Florina mientras tomaba el estuche de guitarra (donde escondia su espada) y caminaba hacia el sujeto.

-Oh vaya! No eres ella pero, igual eres hermosa! Que tal si nos tomamos unos tragos? Yo invito!

-Tragos? Para que si no te hacen efecto alguno?

-Que? Como lo sabes?

-Es facil, soy como tu, asi que o te vas de aqui o tendre que echarte. Y sea cual sea tu decision, no volveras aqui. Entendido?

-Maldita estupida! -Gritaba con una voz metalica que no se reconocia a ningun humano mientras tomaba sus pistolas gemelas para dispararle a ella.

Florina antes de que el lo notara chasqueaba los dedos y parecia que el mundo se detenia para ella, las balas apenas si se movian en el aire y ella facilmente las redirigia al piso hasta que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Que de demonios!!?

-Ahora me toca a mi.

Y mientras ella sonreia, sacaba su espada del estuche y a una velocidad inhumana empezaba a cortar todas las correas, le dejaba el cabello estilo corte militar y cortaba sus pistolas en dos.

-Y... Que dices?.

Florina ya sentia el sabor de la paga y la satisfacción de hacer una misión sola, sin necesidad de llamar a Matt para algun consejo o para que interviniera.

-Ahora. -Decia el viejo en voz baja, a sorpresa de su hija.

Justo a esa palabra sombras salieron del suelo y atraparon a Florina de las manos. Habia algo que la debilitaba y no dejaba usas sus habilidades. Poco a poco su energia se desvanecia, hasta quedar desmayada.

-Papá! Que paso!?

-Hija, no te metas por favor. Con el dinero que ganamos haciendo esto, podremos vivir sin preocupaciones de ahora en adelante.

Una sombra aparecia desde el suelo, y con una voz metálica le decia mientras le entregaba un puñado de gemas rojas.

 _-Gracias anciano. Aqui esta lo prometido._ Una luz roja cubria por completo el cuerpo de Florina y desaparecia para no dejar rastro de ella o de las demas sombras.

Paso un dia entero y Matt se empezaba a preocupar pues, ambos ya habian pasado la noche fuera de casa, pero nunca sola.

-Suficiente. Ire a buscarla. -Decia mientras tomaba su espada, su gabardina azul, y sus guantes de batalla y se dirigia a la puerta con gran velocidad.


End file.
